


Natural Pink

by somewhereonlyweknow182 (orphan_account)



Series: Transgender Musings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, Gen, NB, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Trans, Transgender, prose, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somewhereonlyweknow182
Summary: I was looking at old photos which got me thinking about shit which got me writing shit.





	Natural Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Slight TW for dysphoria.

I am a natural pink.

The fuchsia spikes that stick out of my scalp and droop over my eyes are 100% natural. My nose ring is natural. My lip piercing is natural. My neck tattoos are natural. My flat chest is natural.

Of course, some things about me are unnatural. My school photos. My old bras. The pronoun “she”. The name Natasha. The little girl who was cradled by her mother in 2005 and given a silky pink dress on her first birthday.

And maybe my natural qualities had to be helped a little. My hair with chemicals. My tattoos and piercings with needles. My chest with a scalpel.

But they are natural. Because what I was born with was so obviously wrong that staying that way would have been refusing to correct a _massive_ mistake. I was not meant to be Natasha. In Heaven, God had made a gigantic, glaring error, and it was my job to fix it.

I am a natural pink.

And I always was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://threecheersforthedanger-days.tumblr.com) where I occasionally post fanfic and am generally a huge queer mess. Check 'er out!


End file.
